Computing devices can provide digital content to networked client devices. Excessive network transmissions may be required to find specific location or content within the provided digital content. Additional, voice-based interfaces may not be capable of moving to specific locations within the digital content, which can result in wasted network resources as the entity of the digital content is transmitted to the network client device.